Command and Conquer: Red Alert 4
Command and Conquer: Red Alert 4 (C&C RA4) is a Real Time Strategy (RTS) game and it is a sequel of C&C Red Alert 3 and the Uprising expansion. Plot RA4 Plot should be: After the Uprising The Allies get distracted about the news of Rupert Thornley and his Sigma Harmonizer also about Yuriko's rampage on the cryo prison They don't know what to do regarding bringing peace and capitalism throughout the world pulling forces investigating and defending there homefront in case of future threats. As the Empire slips in rejuvenate the armies of the Rising Sun, Tatsu discovered the lab destroyed by Yuriko only to find out some of the hidden Yuriko clones survived the destruction. Unknowing to her as she get back to the destroyed lab she felt displeased and wants to destroy the clones but Tatsu saw her she tells about her pain that she went though during the war. Tatsu sympathize her and he granted her a new life Yuriko confesses her love for Tatsu and to his surprise she agrees to be his wife. The Yuriko clones are not destroyed coz Tatsu granted her full control of the clones and a new lab was rebuiled. Visiting Oki Island Emperor Yoshiro who thought to be dead is alive and he faked his death much to both his son and Yuriko shocked Yoshiro walks toward his son and tell him that there is no Divine Destiny he envisioned and it was all the Soviet work for the Empire to rise and so he passed the Shogunate leadership and his title of Emperor to Tatsu. Yuriko wanted to be his wife and tells her pain and his father agrees. Together they will rebuiled the new and rejuvenated Empire. The Soviet retrieval force are sent in to rescue Cherdenko and Krukov only to see Krukov survived and lie to the Soviets that Cherdenko was killed by the Allies (In truth he killed the frozen Cherdenko by jealousy with a pistol) Krukov now back to the motherland and now the new Premier and tells his lies to the people but most importantly the Soviet Union will rise again. In the Middle East the army and militia are sick of the tyranny of both the Allies and the Soviets and they are aware of the feared technology of the Empire. But they discovered an Alien Crystal and an Unknown Battleship full of the technology buried in there lands. Former Soviet scientists, defected Allied scientist, scientist of the Middle East and Thornley's escaped men and Thornley himself researched it's technology to its full potential but Thronley dies before he can tell the world by the hands of the people. They gather it and use it for their own purposes. The Middle Eastern leaders aware of there discovery and they hide it from the tyranny's eyes and ears. The army became mercenary in secret created mercenary camps to earn money for there homeland across the world. But not only that they also raiding and pillaging the EU and the Soviets supplies and stealing there vehicles, tanks, and even aircraft they also do this to Asian countries including China and Japan as well. Due to this the Allies and Soviets blamed at each other but they will not engage war until they are at full power. Year 2000 and the Soviet War Machine was revived once again are going set march on their full-scale invasion against the Allies but as they gonna set foot on Allied lands the Allies had a surprise air raid in the Soviets. Not only that the FutureTech Lab and Amsterdam are under attack by the Empire. the Soviets take control of China against the Empire as most of the Chinese people support Communism while some Chinese don't still support the Empire. The Shogun Executioner sets foot on Middle Eastern territory only do be destroyed by terrorists, militia, stolen desolators, car bombs, bomb trucks, angry mobs, and powerful infantry divisions. All 3 factions forces set foot in the Middle East only to be also destoyed great ambush and by them there forces destoyed, hijacked, savaged, as the new enemy rises from the ground, surprising all 3 forces. As the Middle East shows there army with the warning just like The Empire did in RA3. And now a new world war rises! Who invades who? who will win who will fall? Expansion The Wrath of the Psionic Princess When you finish the campaign with either 3 of the faction Allies, Soviets, or MECA after their endings. Yuri will make a comeback and help Yuriko this will make way for RA5 and it will be the final RA game. Factions USSR (Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) Allies (USA and Western Europe) Empire of the Rising Sun (revived) Middle Eastern Coalition (MEC) - Middle Eastern semi-terrorist faction Commanders Like C&C Generals Zero Hour RA4 will have Co-Commanders with each has unique units and modifications to the standard arsenal. Soviets Union: Armor Commander: All Soviet Structures and base defenses will be reinforced and cost less. Soviet Vehicles will have more damage, more durable and cost less. Onslaught Factory will replace the War Factory from the staring built queue. Already has Terror Drone Surprise upgrade. Apocalypse Tanks has their anti air rockets back. Super Reaper(legs can't break while jumping) replaces Sickles. Thor Tanks(Tesla Tank with Leech Beam ability)replaces Hammer Tanks. infantry, aircraft, and navy cost more. Tesla Commander: Reactors will have twice power than before so as the Super reactor now renamed Ultra Reactor but doing so will explode more violently with a greater area of effect. Tesla Tanks will replace Hammer Tanks. Stingrays can now be built at the War Factory replacing Sickles. Conscripts are now armed with a portable tesla cannon that chip damages enemies and now renamed Shock Trooper. Tesla weaponry will have more damage except for Shock Troopers and Stingrays. Apocalypse, Kirov and Dreadnoughts will have a tesla(tesla shockwave that fries infantry) effect when they fire. Napalm Commander: Reactors and Ultra Reactors included same as Tesla General. Flame Turret replaces Sentry Guns. Polaris Trooper will be replaced with Arsonist a unit that has dual flame throwers and can bombard an area with its grenades. Molotovs, AA Flame Troopers, Hammer Tanks, Twinblades, Apocalypse, Kirovs and Dreadnoughts will have napalm effect(leave a fire that burns enemies) when they fire. Rocket Commander: all of Soviet rocket weapons do more damage and have longer range. V5 launchers and Dreadnoughts cost less. Tesla Coil is replaced with Rocket turret which can hit both ground and aerial targets. Natasha's badger bomber is replaced by more powerful and speedy ballistic missile. Apocalypse Tanks have their anti air rockets back. Hammer tank's leech beam is replaced by AA-missiles. Tesla troopers are replaced by RPG-troopers they fire powerful AP rockets these can punch through any tank or structure with ease. Allied Nations(all Co-Commaders have their High Technologies already upgraded: Air Force Commander: Allied Aircraft cost less, do more damage and flies faster. Airbase cost less and already had a Chrono Tower installed. Harbinger Gunship is back. Patriot Soldiers and Aircraft Carriers also cost less. Surveillance Sweep is already available by default. infantry, vehicles, and navy cost more. Chrono Commander: Chronosphere cost less and less time before activating. Chrono Guardian replaces Guardian Tanks. Chrono Legionnaire returns replacing Cryo Legionnaire. Airbase also has Chrono Tower installed. Infantry can now be teleported by the Chronosphere. Tanya's Time Belt will send Tanya back to 10 seconds instead of 5. Chrono Rift is back replaces Paradrop Team(coz in RA4 the Chrono Rift will not be in the campaigns and skirmish) Cryo Commander: Cryocopters and Cryo Legionnaires cost less and freezes faster. Cryoshot already available by default. Guardian Tanks will have a less effective version of a Cryo Beam replacing Target Painter. All units will have a blue cryo effect(freezing effect that slows enemies til frozen) when firing except Athena Cannon, Pacifier, Future Tank and Tanya. Laser Commander: all of allied laser weapons do more damage. Athena cannon costs less more damage and longer range and Mirage tank costs less and also do more damage. Guardian Tank's conventional cannon is replaced by a laser cannon. Javelin Soldier's lock on laser has much longer range. Hydrofoil's aa-cannon is replaced by a laser cannon effective against aircraft. Apollo fighters also use laser cannons instead of their rapid-fire auto-cannons Empire of the Rising Sun: Navy Commander: All Imperial Naval units built from the Imperial Docks cost less, do more damage and maneuver faster. Fortified Fleet already upgraded. Shin Giga Fortress will also cost less to build. All Imperial Navy will be remodeled with style. infantry, vehicles and aircraft cost more. Mecha Commander: All robotic mechas and transforming vehicles will cost less and do more damage. Shin Giga Fortress also cost less to build. Mechas will also be remodeled with style. Meiji Bay cost less. infantry and navy ships will cost more. Nanotech Commander: Wave Force weapons do more Damage. Robotic Assembly already upgraded. Super Samurais, Armorbusters, Archer Maidens, Rocket Angels, King Oni and Steel Ronin do more damage and improves their special abilities. Nanotech Mainframe will cost less. Nanoswarm and Psionic Decimator will cost less. Imperial structures and base defenses will be reinforced. Kamikaze Commander: Honorable Discharge power already authorized, Final Squadron is available from the start of a match. Yari mini-subs cost less and do more damage with their Spec. ability. Tsunami tank and other ground units can perform an act of self-destruction by your command. MECA: Infantry Commander: MECA Infantry cost less, do more damage, and cooldowns less when training. MECA infantry has more protection against cryo, fire, wave force, and toxin damage. Angry Mob already upgraded with Arm the Mob. Saboteurs run faster. vehicles, navy and aircraft cost more. Toxin Commander: All toxin weapons do more damage and cost less. All MECA units are immune to their own toxin and has a toxin effect(spills a toxin residue that damages units.) when they fire. Every vehicle and navy unit destroyed will leave a toxin residue. Bio Station will produce twice as power than ever. Dirty Tactics Commander: All infantry units will become stealthed but not Militias, Angry Mobs and Sahayla. Militias, vehicles, navy and Aircraft will explode when destroyed and when merge by a merger drone it's ability will always suicide with great explosions. Militias' Martyr Mode and Pawn Truck's Arming the Bomb will do more damage. Cloaking Device cost less. Angry Mob's Arm the Mob already upgraded. Tunnel Network cost less. Raid and Pillage Commander: Cash Bounty is available at the start of the match. Pawn Trucks special ability to arm a bomb cost less and do more damage, Buccaneer Vessel, Hassan Temple and Muhammad Crawler cost less and do more damage, new Siege Trooper unit, all vehicles and navy will have an overheat special ability, all infantry will cost more as they will train two units of the same type instead of one Scorpion Tanks, Battle Jeeps and Rocket Bugs will also cost more as they will train in two. You have the option to team up with your co-commanders in a mission like in RA3 or go on a solo mission on your own like in previous RA games especially Uprising in the campaign. Also you will face them in Skirmish if your bored with neutral commander and his ordinary army with no video call rr play Commander's Challenge against them. Also will also taken to extreme as you can also face An Allied Field Marshal, Premier Krukov, Emperor Tatsu, or Sultan Farooq as when facing them in Skirmish and Commander's Challenge they utilize arsenals of 3 Co-Commanders in combinations. Like Premier Krukov has Thor Tanks, Super Sickles, Shock Troopers and Arsonist with a reinforced base or Field Marshal has Cryo and Chrono Legionnaires, Harbinger, Chrono Guardians and a cheap air force. or Emperor Tatsu's buffed up and stylish remodeled army with Superweapons at a cheap price. or Sultan Farooq cheap nasty and deadly tactics that will succumb you. Category:Video Games Category:Games